The invention relates to an internal combustion driven working tool, in particular a setting tool for fastening elements, having a combustion chamber, a piston guided in a cylinder, an ignition system for igniting a fuel supplied to the combustion chamber for driving the piston and a fan at least for ventilating the combustion chamber, wherein the running time and speed of the fan can be set as a factor of a measured temperature.
Internal combustion driven working tools are used for driving bolts or nails into substrates. These working tools have a combustion chamber into which a fuel is supplied. The fuel can be a transferred mixture of gases or a liquid gas, which is mixed in the combustion chamber with fresh air. The fuel can, however, also be provided in powder form as when installing a cartridge. A cylinder, into which a piston is guided, communicates with the combustion chamber. The piston is driven into the cylinder by igniting the fuel present in the combustion chamber. A fastening means, for example a nail, arranged downstream of the piston is driven by the forward propulsion of the piston into a wall or other surface situated in front of the working tool
EP 056 990 discloses a combustion powered working tool, wherein a fan is arranged in the combustion chamber and used for mixing a supplied mixture of gases and the supplied fresh air. This fan is controlled independently of the ambient conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,313 discloses a combustion powered working tool, wherein one fan is arranged in the combustion chamber and another fan is arranged external to the combustion chamber, which are provided inter alia for cooling the combustion chamber. The fan for cooling is operated for a pre-determined time during or after the ignition process to cool the working tool.